Parallel Universe
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Festival 2019] For: Miss Hee. Kyungsoo baru saja kehilangan Jongin yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat tiba-tiba dia terbangun di dimensi lain dunia yang disebut Parallel Universe/ Kaisoo-EXO-GS


**Title**

Parallel Universe

 **Main Cast**

Kaisoo

 **Side cast**

EXO OT12

 **Warning**

GS

 **Author's note**

Dear: Miss Hee

Untuk _prompter_ , dengan tulus saya meminta maaf jika ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Selamat membaca

 **Summary**

 **(for: Miss Hee)**

Kyungsoo baru saja kehilangan Jongin yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat tiba-tiba dia terbangun di dimensi lain dunia yang disebut _Parallel Universe_

-.o0o.-

 _ **Parallel Universe**_

 _You won't comeback right? If you turn that handle_

 _I'm curious of the world after going through tightly shut door_

 _Reality doesn't come, why isn't this a dream? Even I don't believe it_

 _EXO- Love Love Love_

Korea, 12 Januari 2019

.-

Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Jongin, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kini Kyungsoo tengah menangis di UGD Rumah Sakit sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh seseorang yang terbaring kaku di bangkar.

"Jongin, _ireona! Jebal! Ireona_ Jongin! Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo di sela-sela kegiatannya mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Kyungsoo menatap prihatin gadis itu, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Ikhlaskan dia, Soo. Biarkan Jongin tenang di sana," ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

" _Ani, oppa_. Jongin hanya bercanda, dia hanya tidur, Jongin tidak... Jongin... Jong.. In..." balas Kyungsoo sebelum tubuhnya melemas di dekapan Chanyeol dan kehilangan kesadaran.

-.o0o.-

Korea, 19 Januari 2019

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Jongin akibat kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawanya. Selama seminggu itu pula Kyungsoo selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar, untuk makan pun Kris dan Chanyeol harus mati-matian membujuk adik mereka itu.

Seperti biasa, Kris hendak menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak di lantai 2 sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, oh jangan lupakan pakaian gadis itu yang sudah rapi. Lantas hal ini menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Kris. Sebuah keajaiban melihat Kyungsoo mau keluar kamar tanpa disuruh, mengingat seminggu ini gadis itu selalu mengunci diri di kamarnya.

"Mau ke mana Soo? Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Kris saat Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan eksistensinya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

" _Ani, oppa_. Aku buru-buru, ada janji dengan temanku," teriak Kyungsoo yang tanpa sekali pun menghentikan langkahnya. Teriakannya itu tak ayal membuat seorang raksasa bertelinga lebar yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya terbangun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Eoh, Kyungsoo sudah mau keluar, _hyung_? Ke mana dia?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ada janji dengan teman katanya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari _hyung_ -nya, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali bertanya, "eoh, memangnya Kyungsoo punya teman?"

Kris tak bersuara, tetapi ia mengedikkan bahunya pertanda tak tahu. Dua bersaudara itu kembali terdiam dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Kris dengan sarapannya dan Chanyeol kembali menyelami mimpinya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Beberapa kali dia menghela napasnya saat kilasan kenangan bersama Jongin menghampiri benaknya. Semakin lama, air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya akhirnya membasahi pipinya juga.

Bohong saat Kyungsoo mengatakan ada janji dengan temannya. Nyatanya dia hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua yang dia lalui seminggu belakangan. Kehilangan Jongin membuat separuh jiwanya ikut hilang bersama kepergian pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir membuat pandangan Kyungsoo buram. Saat dia sampai di perempatan jalan dan akan berbelok, sebuah mobil yang berkecepatan di atas rata-rata datang dari arah berlawanan dan akan menghamtam mobil Kyungsoo. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan memfokuskan pandangannya sembari membanting setir ke arah kanan. Sayangnya, mobil Kyungsoo justru menabrak tiang listrik. Di tengah kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

-.o0o.-

Amerta, 19 Januari 2019

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ketika kelopak matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, pemandangan seorang dokter yang berkulit putih khas Amerika menyapa penglihatannya.

" _Are you okay_?" dokter itu bertanya dengan logat khas Amerika-nya sembari memeriksa Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk saat sadar bahwa dia menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan.

" _She is okay. She will get well soon_. _Tell_ Mr. Kris _that his sister finally woke up_!" kata dokter itu sebelum berlalu dan diikuti perawat yang juga berkebangsaan sama dengannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kris memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kau tahu _oppa_ sangat khawatir saat tahu bahwa bus yang biasa kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakit?" kata Kris tanpa henti, mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu membuat Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri akibat mengingat penyebab yang membuatnya berada di sini. Seingatnya ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil seminggu setelah kematian Jongin, bagaimana bisa _oppa_ -nya mengatakan bahwa dia terlibat kecelakaan bus.

" _Oppa_ ," susah payah Kyungsoo berusaha bersuara meskipun yang terdengar hanyalah cicitan yang teredam alat bantu pernapasan.

"Ya sayang?"

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo agar dia bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo lebih jelas.

"Di mana Chanie _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak bersamanya. Padahal kakak keduanya itu selalu jadi orang nomor satu yang mengkhawatirkannya saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Soo, apa kau amnesia?" tanya balik Kris merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _oppa_ -nya.

"Kau lupa? Chanyeol tinggal di Korona, sedangkan tiga tahun yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama _oppa_ di Amerta."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Kris. Nyeri yang tadi menghampiri kepalanya sekarang muncul lagi dan semakin terasa menyakitkan. Sekuat apa pun Kyungsoo mencoba memahami ucapan Kris, nyatanya kenangan itu sama sekali tidak ada di benak Kyungsoo. Korona? Amerta? Bahkan Kyungsoo baru pertama kali mendengar nama tempat itu. Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kepalanya saat rasa sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan. Dia masih mendengar suara Kris yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan nada khawatir sebelum pandangannya kembali menggelap.

-.o0o.-

 _Everyday, everyday, everyday I look for you. Just comeback_

 _After meeting you, I've started to circle around you like this_

 _EXO- Love Love Love_

-.o0o.-

Seminggu yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo kembali terbangun dari pingsannya, dia dinyatakan amnesia oleh dokter. Sekarang dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan berada di apartemen milik Kris yang selama 3 tahun belakangan mereka tinggali, Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta itu dari cerita Kris. Selama seminggu itu pula Kris selalu menceritakan hal lain yang katanya akan membatu Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kenangannya. _Bullshit_ , nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak amnesia, dia hanya terjebak dalam _parallel universe_. Ya, _parallel universe_ , istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut dunia lain di luar _galaxy_ yang memiliki kemiripan dengan _galaxy_ tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar mengalaminya sekarang. Bedanya, nama tempat di dunia ini berbeda dengan nama-nama tempat di bumi, tetapi waktunya sesuai dengan bumi karena tanggal saat Kyungsoo kecelakaan dan saat dia sadar sama persis.

Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga merasakan keanehan lain. Saat Kyungsoo sadar seminggu yang lalu, Kris bercerita bahwa umur Kyungsoo masih 15 tahun, Chanyeol 17 tahun, dan Kris sendiri berusia 20 tahun umur internasional. 15 tahun, ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa di bumi dia sudah berusia 25 tahun dan akan menikah dengan Jongin. Berbicara tentang Jongin, Kyungsoo sampai lupa bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan calon suaminya. Mungkin Kyungsoo di bumi sudah mati juga mengingat kecelakaan mobil yang ia alami cukup parah dan sebagai gantinya dia terjebak dalam _parallel universe_. Jika sekarang Kyungsoo terjebak dalam _parallel universe_ , ada kemungkinan Jongin juga. Ya, Jongin ada di sini.

-.o0o.-

Korona, 01 Februari 2019

Chanyeol berjalan dengan Kyungsoo melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai. Oh ya, setelah Kyungsoo memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Jongin juga bisa terjebak dalam _parallel universe_ , dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, maksudnya Korona. Jadi, di sinilah dia sekarang, di sekolah tempat Chanyeol menimba ilmu dengan status murid baru. Aneh rasanya mengulang masa SHS ketika Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lulus kuliah. Apalagi sepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati koridor sekolah, tak sedikit bisik-bisik yang membicarakan mereka berdua. Jelas saja, selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat berangkat bersama seorang siswi, bahkan kekasihnya sekali pun. Siapa gerangan siswi itu hingga seberuntung itu bisa berangkat bersama Chanyeol?

" _Oppa_ , mereka membicarakan kita," bisik Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang tampaknya mulai risih dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Stt... biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri denganmu," balas Chanyeol santai. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan segala macam desas-desus tentangnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu bedanya sekarang adiknya juga ikut terlibat.

"Tapi -''

"Stt... sebaiknya sekarang kita ke ruang kepala sekolah. _Cha_ , _oppa_ akan mengantarmu," sebelum adiknya berbicara lebih banyak lagi Chanyeol segera memotongnya dan mengajaknya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin adiknya berpikir macam-macam dan berakhir pingsan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

-.o0o.-

Kelas 1-2, itu adalah kelas di mana Kyungsoo ditempatkan. Ketika dia memasuki kelas bersama seorang guru, seluruh murid yang berada di kelasnya memerhatikannya dengan beragam pandangan.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru kali ini, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Wu Kyungsoo _imnida_ ," ucap Kyungsoo singkat. Dia tidak ingin berkenalan panjang lebar karena hal itu percuma.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun!"

Begitu guru itu selesai berbicara, seorang siswi ber- _eyeliner_ mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena di bumi Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun sebagai tunangan Chanyeol. Meski begitu Kyungsoo tetap menghampirinya dan segera duduk di samping siswi itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baek, Baekkie atau apa pun," kata Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wu Kyungsoo," balas Kyungsoo sembari berbisik karena guru di depan sudah mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Namun bukannya memerhatikan guru di depan, Baekhyun justru menunjukan ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah _chat Line_ pada Kyungsoo.

Yeollie _Oppa_

 _Chagiya_ , titip adikku _ne,_ apalagi dari Sehun. Namanya Kyungsoo.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, bahkan di dunia lain pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, serta Kris dan Tao masih dipersatukan, mengapa dia dan Jongin tidak? Apa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Pemikiran Kyungsoo seketika buyar tatkala seseorang di belakangnya menepuk bahunya pelan.

" _Gwaenchana?_ "

Pemandangan wajah sang sepupu menyapa pandangan Kyungsoo ketika dia menoleh. Lantas dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sepupunya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah kapur melayang mengenai dahi sepupunya dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan untuk mengetahui pelaku pelempar kapur tersebut. Bukan kabar baik, karena ternyata sang guru yang melemparkannya.

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara atau keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!"

Setidaknya karena teriakan itu Kyungsoo bisa fokus memerhatikan sang guru.

-.o0o.-

Kafetaria selalu menjadi tujuan utama murid-murid ketika istirahat tiba, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Bahkan kini mereka sudah duduk manis di bangku yang terletak di pojok kafetaria, tempat yang strategis untuk melihat murid-murid yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk kafetaria.

"Ehmm... _eonni_ ," kata sedikit ragu. Oh ya, Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun _eonni_ karena di bumi dia terbiasa memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu dan di sini Baekhyun pun tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Lagi pula umur Baekhyun ternyata 16 tahun, 1 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Asal kalian tahu saja, saat JHS Kyungsoo mengambil kelas akselerasi sehingga dia bisa menyelesaikan studinya lebih cepat dan setingkat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama _eonni_ berhubungan dengan Chan _oppa_?"

"Sudah 2 tahun, sejak kelas 3 JHS. Kata Chanyeol saat itu kau sedang di Amerta dengan _oppa_ -mu yang satunya dan kekasih pandanya. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Kris _op_ _"_ ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh pekikan seorang siswi. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat seorang siswa yang memunggunginya dan seorang siswi yang menunduk ketakutan.

" _Mianhae,_ aku tidak sengaja. _Mian_ "

"Apa kau tidak punya mata? Lihat, _blazer_ -ku basah karena kecerobohanmu. Minggir!"

Siswa itu berbicara dengan nada membentak dan mendorong siswi tadi hingga tersungkur.

"Ja-hat!" nada suara Kyungsoo melemah di akhir silaba saat siswa tadi berbalik ke arahnya. Pemandangan seseorang yang belakangan ini sangat ia rindukan menyapa pandangannya, "Jongin."

"Hah? Maksudmu Kim Kai?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa heran dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Yapss... Kim Kai, dia anak Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing, pemilik sekolah ini. Karena hal itu pula dia sering bertindak semaunya dan menindas yang lemah. Salah satunya seperti tadi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia jika tidak ingin terkena masalah. Sayangnya Chanyeol berteman baik dengan dia, bahkan Sehun juga. Lebih sialnya lagi, mereka dijuluki Trio Bangsat. Jadi, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau dekat dengannya."

Kyungsoo mencerna dengan baik ucapan Baekhyun, hanya saja yang tidak dia sangka adalah fakta bahwa seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dicarinya bukanlah Jongin. Kim Kai, meski Kyungsoo merasa asing dengan nama itu, tetapi orang tuanya dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama. Apa mungkin Jongin memang sudah pergi? Dia tidak ada di sini. Kim Kai bukanlah Jongin, Kyungsoo yakin karena sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang kasar, sedangkan Kim Kai yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang sangat kasar.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo masih memandangi Kai hingga sepasang murid yang diyakini Kyungsoo sebagai sepasang kekasih menghampiri pemuda itu. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok, kakak kandung dan kakak ipar Jongin.

"Jongdae _oppa_."

"Eoh, kau mengenal dia?"

Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng agar Baekhyun tidak curiga, " _ani, gweanchana_."

"Jika kau penasaran, dia kakak Kai, Kim Jongdae. Sementara siswi di sampingnya itu kekasihnya, Kim Minseok."

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau lebih memilih mati. Karena nyatanya, di dunia ini pun dia tidak bisa bertemu Jongin.

-.o0o.-

Seharusnya Kyungsoo berada di kelas dan memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Namun, nyatanya dia justru berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ingat, Kyungsoo sudah pernah melewati masa SHS, jadi dia pikir sekali-kali membolos tidak apa-apa. Selama ini dia selalu menjadi gadis penurut, untuk kali ini saja dia ingin bebas.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap, dia menemukan Kim Kai sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Pemuda itu sedang merokok dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Namun, Kyungsoo mengabaikan eksistensinya dan berjalan ke kursi usang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kim Kai duduk.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka seorang Wu berani membolos. Padahal kakakmu selalu mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangmu. Kurasa dia tidak mengenalmu dengan baik," kata Kai dengan nada meremehkan. Dia membuang putung rokoknya di lantai dan menginjaknya hingga apinya padam. Lalu beralih memandang si kecil Wu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi khasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyungsoo sengit. Rasanya dia ingin mencakar pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meskipun mirip Jongin, sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Sekarang urusanmu menjadi urusanku. _See_ , aku sudah mengirim pesan pada kakakmu bahwa kau sedang membolos," ucap Kai sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Park Konyol

 _Adikmu ada di atap bersamaku_.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu atap terbuka paksa dan memunculkan sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan sambil mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. Sepertinya tadi dia berlari dari kelas menuju atap. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap was-was

"Wu Kyungsoo! Kris _Hyung_ tidak mengirimmu ke sini untuk membolos!" bentak Chanyeol begitu dia berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, baru kali ini Chanyeol membentaknya. Bahkan seumur hidupnya di bumi, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun berkata kasar padanya, apalagi sampai membentak.

Menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi, Kai mencoba untuk menjadi penengah sekaligus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. "Aku tidak memanggilmu ke sini untuk memarahi adikmu, Park. Dia datang ke atap karena pusing dan ingin mencari udara segar."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menjambak rambut Kai agar pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia yang lebih dulu mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Untuk apa membantu dan lagi apa tadi alasannya? Pusing dan ingin mencari udara segar, ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu Kai bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja merokok dan mencemari udara atap. Sayangnya, semua hal itu tidak bisa benar-benar dilakukan Kyungsoo karena tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kim Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Entah hal baik atau buruk, hal itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo benar-benar pusing karena semua kenangannya dengan Jongin tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Dia masih sempat mendengar teriakan kakaknya sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap dan sunyi.

-.o0o.-

" _Yak! Kim Jongin! Jangan lari, kau!"_

" _Kejar saja jika kau bisa, Soo-_ ya! _"_

" _Soo-_ ya, saranghae _. Menikahlah denganku!"_

" _Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak memberiku pilihan. Kau pikir aku bisa menolak?_ Nado saranghae _Kim Jongin."_

"Yeoboseyo, eomma. _Nde,_ eomma _tenang saja aku akan hati-hati. Besok hari pernikahanku mana mungkin ak…_ Shit. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti."

" _Jongin_ -ah, gwaenchana? _Jawab_ eomma _Jongin_ -ah!"

" _BRAKKK_!"

" _Jongin! Kim Jongin_!"

" _ANDWAE!"_

Teriakan Kai menjadi akhir dari mimpinya, pemuda itu terbangun dengan napas tidak teratur dan peluh membasahi bajunya. Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok kakaknya.

"Mimpi yang sama lagi, eoh?" Tanya Jongdae begitu dia duduk di ranjang adiknya.

" _Hyung,_ apa aku sudah pernah menikah?"

"Hahahaha… kau bercanda, eoh? SHS saja belum lulus, sudah memikirkan menikah. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya bunga tidur. _Hyung_ tidur dulu, lanjutkan tidurmu."

Sampai Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya, Kai masih memikirkan mimpinya. Jika memang benar itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur, mengapa terasa sangat nyata? Lalu, siapa gadis itu? Kenapa sepertinya Kai sangat mengenalnya dan lagi-lagi perasaan hampa dan rindu itu selalu hadir ketika Kai memikirkannya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sepertinya berkat insiden pingsannya kemarin, Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena tidak ada lagi Baekhyun atau Sehun yang selalu mengawasinya. Kyungsoo sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol bahwa dia ingin berangkat sekolah sendiri dan tidak ingin selalu berada di bawah pengawasan sepupunya dan kekasih kakaknya.

Saat sampai di koridor kelas 2, tiga murid perempuan yang berada di kanan kiri lorong menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rasa ini bukan pertanda baik, dilihat dari gelagat mereka.

"Bukankah dia murid kelas 1 yang berjalan dengan Chanyeol _Sunbae_ kemarin?" kata salah satu siswi yang terlihat lebih mencolok daripada yang lain, sepertinya dia pemimpin kelompoknya.

"Sepertinya memang dia," balas salah satu temannya.

"Permisi _sunbaenim_ , boleh saya lewat?" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara sesopan mungkin, meskipun dia ingin sekali mengarahkan tinjunya pada mereka.

"Eitss… tunggu dulu. Jelaskan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol _Sunbae_ ," siswi yang sedari tadi diam dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya pada Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Joesonghamnida _sunbaenim_ , tapi itu bukan urusan kalian."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melangkah, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh salah dua dari ketiga siswi tadi. Sementara, siswi yang ternyata memang pemimpin mereka memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Yak! Kau berani melawanku! Memangnya siapa kau? Dasar _hobae_ kurang ajar, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" siswi tersebut berkata dengan marah sembari bersiap melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar Kyungsoo menginterupsinya.

"Wu Kyungsoo, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Orang tuanya pemilik _Wu_ _Corporation_ dan menjadi donatur terbesar di sekolah ini dan tentu saja hubungannya dengan Chanyeol adalah adik kakak. Jadi, lepaskan dia atau kalian harus siap didepak dari sekolah ini."

"Luhan _Sunbae_ ," kedua siswi tadi segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan membungkuk meminta maaf, diikuti oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Joesonghamnida _sunbaenim,_ kami permisi," setelah berkata seperti itu mereka segera pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

" _Jie-, ani joesonghamnida sunbae_. _Kamsahamnida_ ," Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Luhan. Hampir saja dia keceplosan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _jie jie_.

" _Gwaenchana_ , panggil _jie jie_ seperti biasa saja. Di bumi mungkin aku sudah mati karena kecelakaan, tetapi aku tetap hidup sebagai Luhan di sini."

" _jie jie_ , bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

" _Ttarawa_!"

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Luhan, sepertinya Luhan akan membawanya menuju taman. Dan benar saja, mereka berakhir duduk berdua di taman yang sepi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berakhir di sini?" Tanya Luhan yang sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Sehari sebelum pernikahan, Jongin kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Seminggu kemudian, aku juga mengalami kecelakaan dan entah bagaimana berakhir di sini. Lalu, bagaimana _jie jie_ tahu kalau aku adalah Kyungsoo dari dunia lain? Bukankah _jie jie_ seharusnya tinggal di China? Kenapa bisa di Kore-, aishh Korona?"

"Dari cerita Sehun, katanya dia punya sepupu yang baru saja kecelakaan dan amnesia. Anehnya, dia lupa pada semua hal kecuali nama orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelah dia menunjukkan fotomu, aku tahu bahwa itu kau, reaksimu saat bertemu denganku tadi juga meyakinkanku. Dan lagi, tidak ada Negara China di sini, yang ada Chianti."

Bukannya mengerti, Kyungsoo malah semakin bingung. Seingatnya, Luhan di bumi adalah tetangga kakek dan neneknya di China. Mereka selalu bermain bersama saat Kyungsoo berkunjung ke China. Seingatnya juga, Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan tepat saat dia akan menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara, tetapi Luhan bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Lalu, kenapa di sini Luhan mengenal Sehun?

"Sebentar, aku masih bingung, bagaimana _jie jie_ bisa mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang pernah menolongku saat SMP? Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di perjalanan menuju bandara, aku mengejarnya. Sayangnya, aku justru terjebak di sini. Meski begitu, aku bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang menolongku." Jelas Luhan disertai senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan, orang itu Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menerawang memorinya saat masih berada di bumi. Sebenarnya saat itu dia ke China karena Sehun merengek pada Kyungsoo agar menyusulnya yang sedang berlibur di China. Saat itu, Kyungsoo meminta Luhan menjemputnya di bandara. Sayangnya Luhan tidak pernah datang, Kyungsoo justru mendengar kabar kematiannya saat kakeknya menelefon.

"Tahun lalu keluargaku pindah ke Korona. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, rumahku berada tepat di samping rumah Sehun. Sejak saat itu kami mulai dekat dan sekarang kami berhubungan, meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya yang berada di dunia lain pernah menolongku. Kurasa karena itulah kita terjebak di sini, untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita yang belum selesai. Mungkin di dunia ini kau bisa menemukan Jongin seperti aku menemukan Sehun."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar. Luhan mungkin ada benarnya, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak seberuntung Luhan yang bisa bertemu Sehun.

"Bukannya bertemu Jongin, aku justru bertemu Kim Kai yang super menyebalkan."

"Kim Kai? Apa hubungannya Kim Kai dengan Jongin?" Tanya Luhan heran, karena seingatnya mereka sama sekali tidak membahas Kim Kai. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membahas kembaran tak sedarah kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka mirip dengan sifat yang berbanding terbalik. Aku pergi dulu, _jie jie_. Terima kasih, senang bertemu dengan _jie jie_ lagi," Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sama-sama, semoga kau segera menemukan Jongin," balas Luhan sembari tersenyum. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi area taman dengan tangan melambai pada Luhan, yang juga dibalas gadis itu dengan lambaian.

" _Ne_ , semoga _jie jie_ dan Sehun bisa terus bersama, _annyeong_ ," Kyungsoo berteriak sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik koridor. Luhan tersenyum, Kyungsoo masihlah sama dengan Kyungsoo yang dulu ditemuinya di bumi, Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, atap. Lagi-lagi, ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap, Kai sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak memedulikan eksistensi Kai dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu begitu saja. Dia lebih tertarik pada pemandangan di bawah sana daripada memperhatikan seorang Kim Kai.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya terdengar dari belakang Kyungsoo. Namun agaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya disusul dengan dagu yang bertumpu di bahunya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui pelaku, tentu saja si menyebalkan Kim Kai.

"Lepas atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini."

Entah perasaan Kyungsoo atau memang nada bicara Kai kali ini terdengar seperti memohon dan di saat bersamaan ada nada keputusasaan yang juga terdengar. Karena itu Kyungsoo hanya diam dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya lebih erat. Lebih dari itu, Kai dan Jongin mungkin orang yang berbeda, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa bahwa pelukan ini sama seperti pelukan yang dulu selalu dirasakannya dari Jongin hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati bagaimana pelukan itu membawa ketenangan pada dirinya.

"Menikmatinya, eoh?"

Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar dan begitu dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan Kai yang tengah tersenyum iblis padanya. Langsung saja dia menyikut perut Kai hingga membuat pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Jelas saja, di bumi Kyungsoo terkenal jago _judo_ dan kemampuannya tidak pernah hilang sampai sekarang.

"Yak! _Appo_!"

"Itu balasan karena bermain-main denganku," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada marahnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kai.

Sementara itu, Kai justru tersenyum mengamati kepergian Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat mengerjai adik sahabatnya itu. Namun, skenario tak terduganya memeluk Kyungsoo kemarin entah mengapa membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi Kai. Suatu sensasi yang membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman padanya, perasaan yang beberapa waktu ini tidak pernah dirasakannya. Dengan memeluk Kyungsoo seperti tadi membuatnya kembali merasakan sensasi itu. Entahlah, Kai seperti pernah mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan dan di mana tepatnya.

-.o0o.-

Selama seminggu ini, Kyungsoo selalu pergi ke atap. Tentu saja Kim Kai juga ada di sana. Namun, hari ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin ke atap. Dia sekarang sedang menuju ke kafetaria. Luhan tadi memberitahunya jika Kai mungkin saja berhubungan dengan Jongin dan memintanya ke kafetaria karena Kai dkk. sedang berada di kafetaria.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai kafetaria, suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menelusuri seluruh penjuru kafetaria dan menemukan Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Minseok berada di satu meja di pojok kafetaria. Bukan pertanda baik, karena meski di bumi dia sudah sangat akrab dengan mereka semua, nyatanya di dunia ini dia hanya mengenal Luhan, terlepas dari Kris dan Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya.

"Ada apa _jie-jie_ memanggilku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berada di hadapan kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Dia segera duduk begitu Chanyeol memintanya duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di sampingnya, sekaligus kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" kata Luhan balas bertanya. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo seolah memberi pertanda. Mengerti maksud Luhan, Kyungsoo lalu melirik sekilas pada Kai yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa Kai tidak punya kembaran? Atau saudara yang bernama Jongin mungkin," balas Kyungsoo tanpa pernah menduga reaksi dari Kim bersaudara.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadinya sedang meminum jus mereka tiba-tiba tersedak. Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo intens, seolah mengingat apa dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu atau tidak, sedangkan Kai tetap bertahan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hanya saja pikirannya kembali mengingat mimpinya selama ini. Sementara itu, Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling tatap, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Hening sesaat, lalu tanpa terduga Chanyeol dan Sehun terbahak. Kyungsoo yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan absurd kakak dan sepupunya itu hanya melayangkan tatapan tak acuhnya.

" _Mwo_? Kembaran katamu?" Tanya Sehun sembari sesekali tertawa.

"Kalaupun Kai punya kembaran, dia pasti tidak tahan menghadapi kelakuan Kai. Jongdae _Hyung_ saja sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Jongin itu nama asli Kai. Kai hanya nama panggilannya, tetapi semua orang memang lebih mengenal nama Kim Kai daripada Kim Jongin. Memang kenapa kau menanyakannya, Soo?" jelas Chanyeol setelah tawanya reda.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap Luhan yang juga balas menatapnya. Kim Kai dan Kim Jongin adalah orang yang sama? Lalu mengapa dia melupakan Kyungsoo? Atau Kim Kai di dunia ini bukanlah Kim Jongin di bumi. Lantas, mengapa Kyungsoo bisa terjebak di sini?

" _Ani, oppa. Gwaenchana_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan," tanpa menunggu jawaban orang-orang yang ada di sana, Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan semua hal gila yang terjadi padanya.

"Yak! Wu Kyungsoo! Soo-ya!" Chanyeol hendak pergi mengejar Kyungsoo, jika saja Luhan tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Luhan sembari menyuruh Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Tunggu, _noona_ kenal Kyungsoo dari mana? Kenapa dia bisa memanggil _noona_ dengan sebutan _jie jie_?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, karena seingatnya sepupunya itu belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Di suatu tempat yang jauh, dia sudah terbiasa memanggilku begitu dan aku pun lebih senang dipanggil begitu."

BRAKKK

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Kai tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya begitu," Tanya Minseok heran dengan kelakuan adik kekasihnya. Sementara Jongdae hanya menghela napasnya lemah, tentu saja dia tahu penyebab adiknya seperti itu, apalagi jika bukan karena mimpi adiknya itu.

-.o0o.-

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali berakhir di atap. Di sinilah dia pertama kali berbicara langsung dengan Kim Kai, ah tidak, Kim Jongin. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kim Kai memanglah Kim Jongin. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kim Jongin-nya tidak berada di sini atau lebih buruknya Kim Jongin-nya mungkin saja justru melupakannya.

BRAKK!

Pintu atap terbuka paksa, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh pun Kyungsoo tahu siapa pelakunya, Kim Kai atau sekarang kita sebut saja Kim Jongin. Langkah kakinya tergesa dan dalam hitung detik, Kyungsoo sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam hanya dalam jarak beberapa centi saja, sembari tangannya mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kalaupun aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan paham dan mengerti siapa aku sebenarnya," kata Kyungsoo sembari membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk. Dia berusaha melepas cengkraman Jongin dan dalam hitungan detik, tangannya terbebas. Lantas, Kyungsoo segera berlalu dari hadapan Jongin dan meninggalkan atap. Tidak, dia hanya tidak ingin air matanya menetes di depan pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang juga menangisi ketidaktahuannya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo ketika dia melintasi lapangan olahraga _outdoor_. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi sepertinya Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan mimpinya selama ini. Jongin yang sibuk memikirkan Kyungsoo, tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya hingga sebuah teriakan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"AWAS!"

Tepat saat Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, sebuah bola voli menghantam kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat murid-murid mengelilinginya, sebelum semuanya gelap.

-.o0o.-

" _Kyungsoo-_ ya, saranghae. _Jadilah kekasihku!"_

" _Soo-_ ya _, lulus nanti kau ingin melanjutkan ke mana?"_

" _Soo-_ ya _, setelah wisuda aku akan melamarmu."_

"Neomu saranghae _, Soo-_ ya _. Bahkan ketika aku melupakanmu, hatiku tetap akan memilihmu."_

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin terbangun dengan napas tersenggal dan peluh membasahi seragamnya. Bedanya kali ini dia terbangun di Ruang Kesehatan dengan Jongdae, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang juga berada di sana.

"Chan, di mana Kyungsoo?"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kau mencari adikku?"

"Jawab saja di mana?" Tanya Jongin tampak tak sabar.

" _Molla_ , di kelas mungkin."

Segera setelah Jongin mendapatkan jawaban itu, dia memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa dan bergegas menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang tadi menungguinya yang sekarang tengah memasang wajah kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa dengan adikmu? Dia aneh sekali hari ini," kata Sehun menyuarakan kebingungannya.

" _Molla_ ,"

"Chan, kau tau apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" kata Jongdae sembari menatap Chanyeol yang juga sama bingungnya dengannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, " _Ani_ , dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang Jongin."

Setelah itu, ruang kesehatan kembali hening. Mereka bertiga sibuk menerka apa hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun di kelasnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Jongin segera menghampiri gadis itu.

" _Ttarawa!_ " tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menarik gadis itu keluar kelas.

"Yak! Bukannya urusan kita sudah selesai. Jadi, lepaskan aku," kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin.

" _Aniya_ , urusan kita di bumi belum selesai."

Seketika Kyungsoo berhenti meronta, dia memperhatikan Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cengkraman di tangannya mengendur dan digantikan dengan sebuah genggaman yang erat, namun tidak menyakitkan, seolah sang penggenggam takut kehilangan. Dengan itu, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin-nya telah kembali.

Ternyata Jongin membawanya ke atap. Namun, hingga beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, menikmati pemandangan di bawah sana dengan sepasang tangan saling tertaut.

"Soo- _ya_ , dengarkan aku. Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Jongin melepas tautan tangan mereka dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo sembari memegang bahu gadis itu sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Neomu saranghae _, Soo-_ ya _. Bahkan ketika aku melupakanmu, hatiku tetap akan memilihmu,"_ Jongin menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Mianhae,_ aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Namun, saat aku mengalami kecelakaan, aku justru terbangun di dunia ini dengan ingatan yang bukan milikku. _Saranghae,_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _mianhae_ ," segera setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dekapannya. Tangis gadis itu langsung pecah dan Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membisikkan kata-kata maaf.

"Kau jahat Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan kita. Kau bahkan membuatku terjebak di dunia ini dan berpikir bahwa kau bukan Jongin yang kucari."

" _Mianhae,_ Soo- _ya_. _Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae,_ " Jongin terus mengulang kata-kata itu.

" _Bogoshipoyo,_ Jongin- _a_ ," kata Kyungsoo di sela isak tangisnya.

" _Nado bogoship_ _"_

"Yak, Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, eoh? Kau membuatnya menangis?!"

Entah bagaimana, Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Sehun bisa sampai ke atap hingga memergoki mereka dan membuat Chanyeol murka. Lantas pemuda itu segera memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, serta melayangkan tinjunya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yak, _oppa_ berhenti! Bukan salah Jongin!"

"Yak! Wu Chanyeol, kenapa kau memukul adikku?!"

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat pisahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin! Dan Jongdae _oppa_ jangan hanya berteriak saja, pisahkan mereka!"

-.o0o.-

Akhirnya mereka berlima kembali berakhir di Ruang Kesehatan. Bedanya kali ini, Jongin harus rela wajahnya dipenuhi lebam karena Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu banyak, mereka hanya berteriak tanpa berniat memisahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja.

"Soo, _oppa_ -mu sangat mengerikan," kata Jongin di sela-sela kegiatan Kyungsoo mengobati wajahnya.

"Terima saja, Kim. Itu akibatnya karena membuat adikku menangis. Salahmu sendiri tidak mengatakan kalau kalian ternyata berhubungan."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakui bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Yah, meskipun harus berbohong tentang bagaimana pertemuan mereka. Karena itu pula akhirnya Chanyeol mengampunni Jongin dan berhenti menganiayanya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau sebenarnya temanku atau bukan? Kau Juga _hyung_ , kenapa kau membiarkan adikmu dianiaya seperti ini!"

Jongdae sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin, dia justru sibuk berbalas _chat_ dengan kekasihnya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Terima saja, Kim. Anggap saja itu penebusan dosamu."

"Soo- _ya_ , kau dengar sendiri kan, mereka jahat padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat salah," rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo, sementara kakak dan kedua temannya berlagak seolah ingin muntah.

"Anggap saja itu balasan karena selama ini kau selalu berbuat kejam pada orang lain," kata Kyungsoo sembari menekan salah satu luka Jongin dengan kuat. Kemudian dia meletakkan kapas dan kotan P3K di meja nakas dan beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa berkata apa pun dia pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ya, Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Soo- _ya,"_ teriak Jongin memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo. Sayangnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbalik. Sementara ketiga orang yang masih berada di sana menertawai Jongin. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menistakan seorang Kim Jongin.

-.o0o.-

 _Now I won't go again to a place where you aren't present_

 _Now without you, nothing, clear away that exit_

 _Now I don't have anything else to hope for, will you stay with me?_

 _The moment I cross over, I can't go back_

 _No, before that, I don't have the heart too_

 _I can't imagine a place without you, love, love, love_

 _EXO- Love Love Love_

-.o0o.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_


End file.
